Leo dan Brock
'''Leonault "Leo" dan Brock', “''The Young Lion''”, is a bold but reckless warrior, eager to win fame on the battlefield, and to prove to his formidable mother, Finree, that he isn't a fool. Appearance and Personality Leo dan Brock is an extremely handsome man, with a square-jaw, a magnificently manly physic, and an obvious strength. He wears his sandy hair long, his sandy beard cropped short. Despite his mother’s best efforts, Leo turns out to be a complete prick. He displays a reckless in battle and fondness for carnage that wouldn't be out of place in a Northman. He can be naive, self-centred, and pretty racist towards anyone who isn't from The Union or The North, at one point referring to Prince Orso as a "half-Styrian mongrel". Leo is also openly homophobic, rather ironically since he seems rather confused about his own sexuality; he has an extremely close circle of good-looking male friends, and worries that he's just not as into women as he's expected to be. History Leo dan Brock was born in Angland, the only son of Finree dan Brock and Harod dan Brock, Lord Governor of Angland. According to his mother, he was conceived at the Battle of Osrung. In his youth, he was foster for a time with The Dogman, where he got to know Rikke, and began to hero-worship the Bloody-Nine. His father died three years before the start of the story. Leo has been Lord Governor-in-waiting ever since, with his mother acting as Lady Governess. A Little Hatred In The North, a new generation of warriors led by Stour Nightfall seeks once again to expel The Union, not only from The Protectorate, but perhaps from Angland as well. In their way stands Leo and his formidable mother, but they have very different views on warfare. After a brave but ultimately pointless skirmish, Finree points out that his rashness has just gotten a useful man killed. The Lady Governess takes charge of the military strategy, feigning retreat to lure the Northmen into complacency. Itching with frustration at the lack of action, Leo challenges the biggest and strongest of his companions to a good old fistfight. Watching the fight is a young woman who looks eerily familiar. When she swaggers over and hugs him after his victory, he realises it's Rikke. Leo and Rikke soon become lovers. One morning she has one of her fits. When Isern helps bring Rikke around, she reveals that the Long Eye showed her a lion and a wolf fight in a circle, and, though the wolf had the best of it, the lion won. Leo is intrigued. Meanwhile, Finree and The Dogman eventually find ground suitable to lay a trap for Stour Nightfall, in a narrow valley with a bridge. Leo is overjoyed, until his mother insists that he remain with the reserves; men who obey orders will lead this crucial battle. Alas the battle does not go to plan. Black Calder has a trick of his own, with Northmen hidden in the forest to tie down The Dogman. Finree has no choice but to order Leo into the fray. Just when The Union line is on the verge of breaking, Leo’s cavalry charge arrives and turns the tide, driving the Northmen from the south-side of the bridge. As the two exhausted sides glower at each other across the river, Leo and Stour recognise one another. Like two heroes in a storybook, they agree to settle the matter like men, with a duel in the circle. Finree and The Dogman try to talk Leo out of the duel, but the arrival of a Knights Herald announcing him as the new Lord Governor means nothing can change his mind. Before the duel, Rikke bolsters his courage, convincing him the Long Eye has shown her the future and the lion wins. In the fight, it’s quickly apparent to everyone else that the Great Wolf is stronger, faster, and a better swordsman. Stour could've killed him a number of times, but decides to toy with him and show off. This gives time for Rikke to force her Long Eye open and give Leo the advice he needed to defeat Stour. To his own shock, Leo finds himself with his enemy at his mercy, but opts to spare his life. After the duel, Leo sees an opportunity to win a lasting peace with The North, and seems to succeed in befriending Stour Nightfall. However Rikke sees things differently, desiring vengeance on Stour, and the pair part ways. Leo travels to Adua to celebrate a triumph, while Rikke is on the same ship, representing The Protectorate in any post-war deals. At a great party in the palace, Leo is dazzled by all the introductions, and perturbed by the falseness of Aduan society with nobles trying to embroil him in their quarrals in the Open Council. His mood improves when the beautiful Savine dan Glokta introduces herself, and the pair ends up having sex on the desk of a writer’s office. Leo at first resent having to share his triumph with Prince Orso, but soon finds that he quite likes him. And he certainly enjoys the adulation of the crowd. Illustrations Leo-dan-Brock-stacy.jpg|Leo by Stacy knightofmoon98 leo dan brock.png Category:Characters from the Union Category:POV characters Category:Military Category:Characters